Other Aliens
by invaderzimdibfan
Summary: What if Zim didn't meet Dib right away, and instead ended up meeting Lilo? Would things have gone differently? Read to find out!
1. Landing

Hi! I'm making this in response to a request from yasdnilgoth. In this fic, instead of landing in the town Dib lives in, he ends up in Hawaii! Lilo being who she is, she's gonna try to befriend Zim. If it's not good, I'm sorry, but I hope it will be good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Lilo and Stitch. I'm pretty sure Jhonen Vasquez owns IZ, but I have no idea who owns Lilo and Stitch.

Zim was in his ship on his way to his mission. He was finally an invader! On a secret mission, no less! Excited as he was, though, he was getting really annoyed with his robot sidekick, GIR. He decided to see if being nice would get the little robot to stop singing "the doom song" as he called it. "GIR," The Irken asked in an exasperated way, would you please stop singing?" But his request was ignored.

Suddenly filled with rage, he got up to throttle the obviously broken little SIR. But before he reached GIR, his Voot cruiser's computer spoke up. "Proximity warning: planet ahead." Chirped the mechanical voice. Zim looked up, distracted. "GIR," He said excitedly, "We're here! We're finally here!" GIR held up a finger, signalling for him to be quiet. "Doom, doom, doom, the end!" He finished his song at long last, then his eyes flashed and he stared out the window at the strange planet. "Oooh!" He exclaimed. "Wassat?" Zim had a funny little smile on his face as he replied, "Planet earth. This must be the place."

But before he could land, a meteor struck his ship. The two of them screamed until it stopped shaking. Zim was the first to recompose himself. "It's okay, GIR." He assured, soothing the little droid. "The ship is not broken. We're just going to land on a different part of the planet than I had originally planned."

Once they were within sight of the civilization, Zim turned to GIR. "Okay," He sighed. "First, we must set up a base of operations." GIR giggled. "Hehehe…" Zim shouted to get his robot's attention. "FOCUS, GIR! This is where your advanced information gathering skills come in handy!" GIR's eyes turned red as he saluted, then faded back to blue as he jumped over to the window.

They reached a little town. " You have to observe what these... Earthenoids consider to be... normal. Then, based on your observations, we make our disguises... and our home." Zim told his sidekick. They reached an empty lot, a huge gap between two houses. "HERE!" Shouted Zim. "WE BUILD HERE!" They landed, and Zim told his robot, "Hurry GIR! What did you learn?" GIR sat up in the Voot. "I saw a bird." was all he said. "It was doing like this!" He began flapping his arms like wings and chirping. Zim shouted again.

"CONCENTRATE, GIR!" Zim exclaimed, then said in a quieter tone of voice, "It is time for disguises." After selecting and activating an ingenious disguise for himself, Zim turned to GIR who said, "I wanna be a mongoose." Zim ignored him and said "Okay, for you, I'm thinking, maybe a dog." The robot then asked "Can I be a mongoose dog?" And was once again ignored. He got a green dog suit with a zipper on the front. Zim twitched and screeched "INGENIOUS!" He then continued in a much more sane fashion, "Now. All we need is a home."

He got out what looked like an iPad and drew a house. He spoke as he worked. "Some windows… A couple of animal things in front… There!" He dropped a little drill into the ground, and after a couple seconds, the ground began shaking. Zim shouted, "GIR, HIDE!" as he hid behind a fire hydrant. He then whispered "And be quiet, we can't afford to make a sound!"

After that a house popped out of the ground, making lots of noise. Several people stuck their heads out of their windows. Zim ran over to GIR, took the disguise's leash, and dragged him inside, whistling as he went.

Everyone went back to bed, except for one person who had been staring out the window since Zim had landed. The scrawny, yellowish green alien then ran around the house screaming "JUMBA!" And panicking.

Jumba woke up and walked over to the screaming figure. "What is it, Pleakley?" He asked, annoyed. The last time Pleakley had woken him in a fright had been because of a bumble bee. The other alien whispered, "It's one of them…" Jumba thought he knew the answer, but asked anyway, praying he was wrong. "One of what, Pleakley?" Pleakley shuddered before answering. "One of th-the Irkens. There's an invader right next door!"

Jumba covered his friend's mouth. "Okay," He said quietly. "Let others sleep, they need rest. We tell them in morning." "Jumba?" "Yes, Pleakley, what is it?" "I'm scared." Jumba sighed. "Yes, Pleakley, so am I. So am I.

And that's the end of chapter one. I hope that I did well. If I didn't let me know in the reviews and tell me how I can improve. Don't flame me though, flames burn. BUURRRNNNN!


	2. Lilo meets Zim

**Hi! I'm back! Please enjoy the chapter. I'm doing my best to keep everyone in- character, so let me know if I make a mistake. Constructive criticism is my friend.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lilo and Stitch or IZ. I like waffles… **

"Okay, let me get this straight." Said Nani after Pleakley told her about the Irken he'd seen the night before, giggling at his panic. "he Irkens are bad guys who take planets?" Pleakley didn't see why Nani was laughing at him.

"Yes. They control a whole bunch of planets, and the species who inhabit them."

"They make Jumba look like saint." Jumba cut in. "Pleakley says he saw one last night."

Lilo was tired of them arguing over something she didn't even understand. "But they can't be _all _bad, right? Nobody is!"

"Except Irkens!" Cried Pleakley angrily. "If a halfway decent one _does_ turn up, they're killed by their own kind!" Lilo glared.

"You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it!" She yelled angrily. "I know that there's good in him, just like in all Jumba's experiments! Like Stitch... Anyway, he might not even be an alien at all!"

Stitch looked up at them. "I'm not bad. I'm fluffy. Maybe Irken fluffy?" Lilo stormed out in a fit of rage, Stitch following meekly behind.

Nani looked over at Pleakley. "I'm sure that everything will be fine." She assured. "No one with any brains at all wouldn't dare harm Lilo, she'd kill them. Just look at Mertle." And with that, she left for work.

Zim was down in his base when the computer alerted him. "Sir, there's someone at the door."

Zim looked up. "Grrr…" He considered just ignoring it.

"If you don't answer it, GIR or the roboparents will." The computer stated, seeming to know his thoughts. Zim sighed. The computer was right, though, so he put on his disguise and headed up to ground level.

When he opened the door, he saw a girl with a- a… _something_ beside her. "Hi." She said. "I'm Lilo and this is my dog Stitch." She gestured to the blue thing beside her. "We live next door. My friend says you're evil, but I'm gonna prove him wrong." Zim looked at her.

He had learned from the earth's internet that humans form bonds with other creatures that they called friendships. And to appear normal, humans needed to have at least one friend. He decided that she would be... bearable as a companion. "I am Zim." He said. "I just recently moved here from... someplace very, very far away. I would love to stay and talk more, but I signed up to attend a hula class, and must go now."

Lilo was excited, and told him that she goes to hula class, too, and found out that it was the same one. They walked to class together, and Mertle fainted at the sight of Lilo actually hanging out with something that looked vaguely human.

"Class," Said the instructor, "The next routine is a boy girl one, and you will each be assigned a partner. This new student is named Zim, and he will be Lilo's partner."

Mertle, being the bigmouth she is, asked "Why is he green?"

And another girl said "I'll bet he's an alien and he's gonna eat our brains!"

Zim pinned the two girls to the wall with his PAK legs. "I am perfectly normal." He growled. "I just have a skin condition. Nothing you can say will make me any less of a normal human worm baby. Understand?" They nodded quickly, obviously terrified. He let them down. "Good."

Mertle, though, didn't know when to shut up and asked "What are those things that came out of your backpack?"

Zim smiled and activated the PAK legs to show off. "Oh, yes." He boasted. "These. I made them myself, do you like them? The spider legs aren't all it can do, you know." They all began fawning over Zim's technology.

But when Lilo tried to join, Mertle shoved her away. "Beat it, weirdo." She teased.

Zim pointed one of his PAK legs at her and said "I'd rather you not talk to Lilo that way. She's my _best friend_."

Mertle, scared again, nodded. "Okay." She whimpered.

Zim, Lilo and Stitch walked home together. "Goodbye, Zim." Called Lilo. "See you tomorrow!"

Zim, waving back, said, "I look forward to that, Lilo."

When Lilo walked into her house, Pleakley sprinted over. "Are you okay?" He asked. Lilo just laughed.

"I'm fine. Really. Zim is going to hula class just like me, and he called me his best friend!" The alien was really surprised at this.

She grinned smugly. "And he's coming over tomorrow."

Pleakley freaked out all over again. "Oh no." He said with a tone of finality. "No, no, no no no no no. I, um, I'm kind of on bad terms with Irkens ever since I slapped one of their leaders across the face. We can't have him over. Absolutely not."

Lilo pouted. "I can and I will!" She fumed. "And he's not an Irken, he's a human with a skin condition!" She turned and went to her room.

Getting home from work, Nani walked into the room. "So," She asked. "Am I going to have to kill someone tonight?"

Pleakley knew that she meant to ask if Zim had hurt Lilo. He hung his head. "He appears to consider Lilo his best friend now." He sighed. "We're gonna meet him tomorrow, he's coming over."

Nani smiled. "See?" She said in a singsong voice. "I told you that things would work out okay. Lilo has a way with aliens, you know."

Pleakley went up to his room and just went to bed. He decided he would go out in order to avoid this Irken. He despised Irkens.

**So that's it! You like? If anyone is OOC, let me know. Please review!**


	3. GIR messes up real big

**Hi! Third chapter is here! Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own IZ or Lilo and Stitch. Woof.**

Zim looked at his computer, doing a search for one specific creature. That blue thing with the Lilo human was no earth dog! He was sure of it! He finally found a match. Experiment 626 by the Jubikann _Jumba Jookiba_.

Zim had met Jumba a couple times when he had worked as a scientist on Vort. He was almost as destructive as the _amazing_ Zim! A mad scientist through and through, he'd been banished to another galaxy, in _Galactic Council _territory, a horrible punishment for anyone who wasn't stupid and complacent to those who didn't deserve power!

He read the entry on experiment 626. Apparently, it was capable of destroying any city in mere minutes! It was also unstable, and prone to going insane at random times. In the hands of a human, it would be a threat to his mission! But if _Zim_ controlled it… If Zim controlled it he could destroy all the humans once and for all, starting with that Lilo girl.

But first Zim would need a plan as to _how _to control it. Maybe he would have to wait and destroy Lilo last…

Laughing quietly as he devised a plan, Zim remembered that he would have to meet Lilo at her house-unit that day! Cussing in Irken, he ran around the house gathering the pieces of his disguise. His absence was sure to cause suspicion!

Meanwhile, Lilo had convinced Pleakley to at least give Zim a chance. Stitch was looking out the window, looking for the green boy. "Where's Zim?" He asked. Their friend had promised to be there an hour ago, and still no sign of him.

Lilo tilted her head. "Maybe something happened." She thought out loud. They were about to go over to Zim's house when the doorbell rang. Lilo opened it and saw Zim. He looked like he'd fallen off a cliff, been swept away, and then sucked up by a tornado and dropped in front of her house.

But before the green boy could say anything, his green dog GIR jumped out of nowhere and latched onto Pleakley's face. "I HAD COFFEEEEEEEEEE AND MUFFIIIIIIIIIINNNNNSSSSS!" He was licking Pleakley as he screeched his declaration of caffeine overload. "I HAD-" Zim hit his dog upside the head with a frying pan.

"That's enough of that…" He muttered. Lilo was concerned for GIR until she saw that he was somehow perfectly fine. Zim apologized to Pleakley for GIR's insane behavior and shoved his psychotic doggy outside.

"Stitch," Said Lilo, trying to sound happy even though she was a little creeped out by Zim's animal abuse. "Why don't you go outside and make sure that GIR is okay while I introduce Zim to everyone else here." She gestured to Nani, Jumba and a highly disoriented Pleakley.

The little blue alien headed outside, looking for the insane green dog. He tried to find GIR and ended up following him into Zim's house. He tripped and fell into the trash can and found that it was actually an elevator that lead down to some high tech lab.

Mumbling in his little alien language, Stitch looked around and hoped desperately that he would find GIR soon. This place, whatever it was, gave him the creeps. He finally saw the green dog, who was currently undoing a zipper that Stitch had somehow never noticed before. GIR took off his costume, revealing his true identity as a SIR unit.

GIR turned and finally saw Stitch. He seemed not to remember that he was no longer disguised, and started running around playing and expecting Stitch to join him. But Stitch didn't join him. Instead he ran. As fast as he could, searching for some exit, _any_ exit.

He could only think one coherent sentence as he sprinted through Zim's base. _Pleakley was right!_ He thought. _He was actually right…_

**That's the end of this chapter! I did my best to make everyone act the way they should, and I apologize for the lack of dialogue. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. Secrets revealed

**Hi I'm back. I'd just like to thank everyone who reviews my insanity, it makes me real happy. I feel special when I get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copyrighted stuff in my fic. I NO OWN STUFF!**

Lilo introduced Zim to everyone. He looked at Jumba and Pleakley funny, but only Pleakley noticed. He seemed as normal as could be acceptable with Lilo to Nani and Jumba.

"So," Said the green boy nervously, "I wonder what is taking Stitch so long to find GIR. He's usually very hard to miss…" Pleakley pointed at him accusingly at this.

"You did something to him!" He exclaimed. "You got rid of him because _you're an Irken invader!"_ Everyone stared at the tall greenish one-eyed alien, Lilo because she was infuriated, Jumba because he was surprised at how direct Pleakley was, Nani because she was mad at him for accusing Lilo's one friend that was somewhat human of being an alien, and Zim because, well, Pleakley was right. At that point a lot of people said a lot of stuff all at once.

"LIES!" Screeched Zim insanely.

Lilo shouted "Don't be so mean, Pleakley!"

Jumba was just sort of scolding him in an alien language, and Nani slapped Pleakley across the face.

Pleakley only crossed his arms. "I'm right," He exclaimed angrily, "and I'm going to prove it!" And with that, he took Zim's wig and revealed his antennae.

Stitch was faring no better than Zim. He had been searching for what felt like hours, and still couldn't find a way out. It was getting seriously frustrating.

But then he ran into GIR. Literally, their heads smashed together. "HI!" Screeched the insane robot, still undisguised. "You seem lost. I can take you back home, but only if you dance with me!" Stitch was confused. From what he had heard, Irken robots were supposed to be dangerous and serious, not… _this._

But a way back to Lilo was too good to pass up, it was getting obvious that he wasn't going to be getting out on his own. He awkwardly did hula, hoping that GIR wouldn't go bezerk on him. He didn't.

GIR seemed to like the hula dance, and grabbed Stitch, then flew out of the base. He left a gaping hole in the ceiling, but the neighbors didn't notice the crash, or the flying robot. But one black-haired boy who was vacationing in Hawaii saw, and pointed at GIR, an insane expression on his face. The boy's name you've probably guessed, but we'll get back to him later.

GIR crashed down into Lilo's house through the roof. This took the attention from Zim momentarily, as everyone stared at him wide-eyed. GIR, of course, was completely oblivious and yelled "I FOUND LILO'S LOST PUPPY! HE WAS IN MY HOUSE! I MADE WAFFLES!" He _still _was not wearing his disguise.

Zim just grabbed his SIR unit and ran away. He didn't know why Lilo finding out he was Irken had such an effect on him, but he couldn't make himself face her for some reason. He ran to his base without a word, everyone staring after him.

Lilo turned to Pleakley, who was grinning in an _I told you so_ kind of way. Lilo was not pleased. She didn't really care that Zim was Irken right then, all her friends were aliens. She just couldn't believe he had lied to her. She ran to her room, tears in her eyes.

Nani glared at Pleakley. "I hope you're happy." Was all she said, then she left to go comfort Lilo.

Jumba just looked lost in thought. Pleakley couldn't tell what was on his mind. Oh well, at least he wasn't upset. Pleakley was sure that once they got over the shock of finding out about Zim, they'd be thanking him.

In Zim's base, the Irken was trying to calculate some lie to save his mission. GIR and the computer had given him a lot of suggestions, ranging from giving her muffins and faking romantic feelings for Lilo to completely annihilating her and her family with a death laser. Finally Zim got an idea that would work without making other humans suspicious.

"It's genius…" He muttered. "A perfect excuse. I'll go to Lilo's house tomorrow and try it. If it doesn't work though, I'll have to go with that annihilating thing." He didn't know why, but for the first time, total destruction of his problems didn't seem like the right answer.

He was surprised that he had managed to get into a problem so complex that just blowing it up wouldn't help anything.

Meanwhile Jumba was reminiscing about the old days back in the Vortion weapons lab. Zim had been his co-worker. A blob that the two of them had made actually _ate_ the Irken leader of that time.

After that, things had gone downhill. Jumba was banished to Galactic Counsel territory and he had thought that Zim was put on trial and executed. But Zim was here. Jumba had thought the name seemed familiar, but it wasn't until he'd seen Zim without his disguise that he realized.

He and Zim had been partners.

**Dun dun dun! Lots of things happened and were revealed in this chapter. And for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, the black haired boy who was pointing at GIR was Dib. He'll get involved more later.**


	5. Lies and Apologies

**I am back… and stuff. Yeah. Woo. I've been watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with my little brother as research for another crossover fic I'm going to post eventually, between IZ and MLP. Don't say I'm not good to you readers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Lilo and Stitch. Wee.**

Zim braced himself. He had spent all night coming up with a lie to tell Lilo that would get her trust. He was in front of her door holding a box of muffins that GIR had made in order to gain her friendship.

He knocked, and the door was answered by Nani. "What do you want?!" She asked coldly. She was still mad.

Zim was suddenly nervous. He stared at the ground, and couldn't look the woman in the eye. But he had to keep going with this plan, it was for the mission, after all! "I came to apologize." He said, trying to sound sincere. "To Lilo."

Nani was surprised by this, Pleakley had told her that all Irkens were arrogant and valued themselves above all else. "O-okay…" She stuttered, and let him in.

Pleakley and Jumba were undisguised this time. Pleakley just pointed at Zim like Dib in _The Nightmare Begins_, while Jumba walked over and had a brief conversation with Zim, seeing as they were old friends.

After his chat about old times with Zim, Jumba went up to get Lilo. She came with him cautiously, trying to wipe the tear streaks off her face. Zim looked at her and saw that she'd been crying.

He took a deep breath and started. "I have come to apologize for lying." He said with the most sincerity he could muster. "To all of you. You see, I was banished from Irk. My SIR unit is broken, my base is makeshift, my ship can't fly out of this solar system without breaking down. It's all broken, stolen from junkyards. I'm a defective."

Jumba spoke up. "Was it for the incident with Miyuki?" He asked.

Zim shrugged, though inwardly he was very happy for the lie he could use. But he would have to expand on it.

"And Spork." He sighed. "The blob came back and ate the new Tallest, as well. Anyway, I only pretended to be human so that I wouldn't be captured and dissected. I've found most humans to be… very _prejudist_." Lilo perked up now that she believed she hadn't lost her friend.

"Aw," She said, grinning. "I forgive you Zim. But I want to hear that story about Miyuki and Spork sometime." She laughed, then continued. "Come on, Zim. You've lived in Hawaii for a long time and haven't even been swimming yet!"

So they went to the beach. Unfortunately, what none of them knew yet was that Earth's water burns Zim like acid. And our favorite little black haired boy was also at the beach…

Lilo, Nani, and Zim all got surfboards and jumped in the water. Everything was fine, until Zim wiped out that is. "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. "It burns! It burns!"

He screamed and flailed until he somehow managed to get to shore where he began running around, still flailing his arms insanely. He ended up running into a little pink-haired girl who was playing a video game…

And caused her a game over. Growling, the girl (who you have probably all figured out by now is Gaz) grabbed Zim by the collar of his shirt. "Listen to me." She growled threateningly. "You made me lose a life on my game, so now _you're_ going to lose a life in reality." She began choking the Irken furiously. He was still smoking from the water.

Lilo, noticing Zim's situation, threw a beach ball at Gaz's head. This distracted her, and she turned and dropped Zim. With that, they all ran away before she could catch up and release her fury upon them.

And, of course, they were followed. By the girl's older brother. He took a picture of the house and wrote down the address, then ran away himself. This was turning out to be the best vacation ever, at least for Dib…

**And that's it! End of chapter! WOO! Review, please. *twitch, twitch* FEAR MY WET COUGH!**


	6. Something

**Hi! I'm back! Some of this chapter is with Dib, so, yeah. Now, to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or Lilo and Stitch. Um, yeah… Bloop.**

Dib typed quickly on his computer. He was e-mailing the Swollen Eyeball network about the alien he had seen. He'd taken a picture of both houses, the alien's and the girl's. He was pretty sure that her other friends had some spooky alien origin, too.

He finally got in contact with agent Darkbooty. "Agent Mothman?" Said the dark figure, confirming Dib's identity. The boy nodded.

"Yeah." Dib started, ready to tell the network about his findings. "I've seen four aliens here in Kawaii. Intentions are unknown, but one attacked my sister, so he can't be very smart."

Darkbooty spoke. "Alright. We'll send someone to check it out." He told Dib, then hung up. Dib was exited. Finally, He thought, a chance to prove that I'm not crazy!

Darkbooty typed a message to the other eyeball agents. Soon there would be mobile eyeball units at this Kawaii, wherever it was.

If there were aliens like Mothman had said, then they would be caught by the swollen eyeball. Darkbooty would see to it.

Lilo and Zim were in hula class, and they were doing better than any of the others in the paired dance. Anyone who didn't know better would think that they had known each other forever.

But then people in dark outfits came in and surrounded them. They tried to take Zim, but he blasted them with his PAK lasers. "Zim, run!" Called Lilo. These people were enemies!

And he did. But first he grabbed Lilo. They sprinted away, with the creepy people following close behind. Mertle just stood in the hole that had been made in the wall and stared after them, trying to figure out what was going on.

Lilo and Zim reached his base and went inside. The gnomes kept the people at bay. "Computer!" Called Zim. "Call Lilo's home phone. There's someone after us!"

"Fine…" Grumbled the computer, and sent the call.

Pleakley answered the phone. "Hello?"

Zim, in a panic shouted "There are filthy human dirt monkeys after me and Lilo and they're at my house and they disabled the gnomes!"

"I'll send Stitch, he understands gibberish…" Mumbled Pleakley, confused.

Lilo took the phone. "Pleakley!" She got his attention. "There are people after us, they're after Zim!" There was a crash in one of the upper floors. They'd gotten in.

Dib was amongst his fellow swollen eyeball operatives. They had broken into the alien's base, and were now descending the floors trying to find him. Hut there was one thing bothering Dib.

There had been a girl with the alien. If she hadn't left by then, she could get caught up in the fight and get hurt. He didn't want innocent kids getting harmed, so he broke away from the group to find her.

He found an elevator, and it took him to the alien. He ran over to the girl. "Listen!" He whispered frantically. "They're going to get down here soon, and I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire!"

She glared at him. "Zim is my friend. I'm not leaving him." She said. Dib sighed.

Zim turned to Lilo. "Lilo, go with the stink child. If you get hurt, then I get in trouble. I will be fine! I AM ZIM!" The girl nodded, then left with Dib.

Zim turned and saw the Swollen Eyeball people holding up guns. The invader laughed evilly. He got up on his PAK legs. This was going to be almost too easy!

Dib heard screaming coming from in the house and turned. "Okay," He said to Lilo. "I have to go see what's going on. You go home!" And with that, he turned and ran in.

**Yeah… Cliffhanger… ish. This chapter may not be very good, I've had some writer's block lately.**


	7. Dib and Zim

**I am back! And I'm updating! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't really own anything in this story.**

Dib walked into the green house to see Zim, looking only slightly ruffled, surrounded by all the Swollen Eyeball agents on the ground unconscious. "What the-" Exclaimed Dib furiously. "Are they…?"

Zim cut in. "Dead? No. Just sleeping, and I've take the liberty of wiping their memories so they won't remember a thing. Even if you tell someone, who's going to believe you, Dib-filth? Certainly not Lilo." He said smugly, and then he smirked, knowing that he had won this time.

Dib glared. "But… I helped her. Why is she friends with you?"

Zim stiffened. "Just because I am from another planet does not mean that I'm cold and emotionless, earth boy. I do care for Lilo." He told himself he was lying to save his mission, but somehow the things he said felt true. But they couldn't be, invaders need no one.

Dib stared at the Irken in disbelief, but nodded and left. He still didn't trust this Zim alien, but at least he could tell that whatever he was doing required Lilo.

Which meant she was in danger.

Lilo herself had gone home and told Nani, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley everything that had happened. They were all concerned for Zim, but glad that at least she was safe.

Then the little Irken, wig crooked and only one contact lense in place, entered the house. "I AM ZIM!" He shouted victoriously. They all ran over.

"How did you escape?" Asked Jumba excitedly. He was sure that there was some story behind what had happened, involving much excitement.

Zim shook his head, indicating that it was a story for another time.

"I did some research, and the people who attacked you are most likely agents of a group called the Swollen Eyeball Network." Said Pleakley, somewhat changing the subject. "But I don't get how they knew about you, Zim. They never come to Hawaii unless one of their agents report something. Who would have called them."

Zim and Lilo shared a look. "Dib." They both said at the same time. Zim's voice was full of anger and hate when he said it, while Lilo just sounded annoyed.

Dib himself was currently being yelled at for "playing jokes on the network" by agent darkbooty.

"Honestly, Mothman." Sighed the silhouetted figure angrily. "If you cannot take this seriously, then just leave."

Dib opened his mouth to say something, but Darkbooty hung up before he could. The child sighed. Why did everything have to happen to him? He was only trying to help.

But his angsty depression didn't last long. He decided that he would work twice as hard to catch Zim, and on his own!

**Yay! I did a chapter! I'll be honest, I had doubts that I'd do well with this story, but it's turning out to be not horrible. Please review, people, I haven't been getting very many reviews lately.**


	8. I'm back!

**Hi! I'm back! I am so, so sorry that I haven't updated this lately. I have no idea where I'm going with this story, and I've been working on my other fic, **_**Friends.**_ **But that's complete now, so I'm going to work on this now. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NOTHING!**

Dib stared at the girl that Zim called "Lilo" through his binoculars. He had decided that he should try to get to the alien through her. If Zim really cared about Lilo, he would try to help her, thus falling into his trap. And if Zim didn't care, it would break the girl's heart and she would most likely help Dib capture the alien invader. It was a win-win.

Lilo, meanwhile was finally hearing the story of Tallests Spork and Miyuki from Jumba and Zim.

"So you see, Jumba and I had made an infinite energy absorbing blob, that we could, in theory use to deactivate the weapons of our enemies." Said Zim proudly.

"Tallest Miyuki, the leader of the Irken Empire at that time, had come to inspect inventions." Added Jumba.

"But then, eh… Y'see…" Zim was stuttering at the memory of where the Energy absorbing blob had gone wrong.

Fortunately he didn't have to elaborate, because GIR jumped on the Irken's face and started screaming about biscuits.

"No, GIR, no!" Yelled Zim, but to no avail. The robot just would not listen.

Lilo decided to give it a try. "No, GIR!" She called. "Get off him! Uh… Defense mode!" Hearing the defense mode command, GIR activated his rocket feet and blasted through the ceiling.

Nani sighed. "We should just stop letting GIR in the house." She suggested. "That's the fifth time he's broken the ceiling today!"

Zim waved his hand. "Yeah, sure, whatever GIR! Stay outside from now on!" He sounded as if it really wasn't his problem if GIR destroyed the house because, in reality, it wasn't.

In response, the little robot screeched and then burst into flames and ran to the beach.

"That works, I suppose." Mumbled Nani, more than a little bit confused.

Before Pleakley could voice his opinion that the robot was broken, Dib was knocking on the door. "I'll get it." Said Lilo quietly.

"I, eh, must go and attend to GIR!" Said Zim, and he promptly jumped out a window.

"I wonder why he didn't just use the window…" Mused Lilo. Lilo had become friends(ish) with Dib, but whenever the pale boy came over, Zim would find some excuse to leave. She was starting to get annoyed with it.

"Hi." Said Dib once Lilo had let him into the house. "Listen, I've been spying on Zim, and…" He paused, noticing the dirty look Lilo was giving him. "Well, I still don't trust him, and neither should you! Anyway, I saw him talking to two tall aliens with his computer. Just thought that you should know."

"The Tallest?" Lilo was shocked. "He said he was banished! Wait… How do I know that you aren't just making that up so I'll help you take him to your smelly eyeball friends?" She demanded.

"It's the SWOLLEN eyeball, and if you don't trust me, that's fine." Dib huffed. "No one else ever believes me, anyway… It's nothing new." He sounded depressed.

Lilo sighed. She didn't like making her friends upset, but Zim and Dib made it impossible to keep everyone happy.

"It's not that I don't trust you, but…" Lilo tried to find the best way to explain. "Most of the aliens I've met are nice. And that includes all 626 of Jumba's genetic experiments! Zim is nice to me, and he hasn't destroyed anything yet! That's even better than Stitch was!"

"Fine." Dib sighed. "Maybe you're right. _Maybe." And maybe you're just __**waay**_ _too trusting, and they're all just waiting for the right moment to turn on you. _He thought.

But for now it he decided that it was best just to leave it. Just like his life's work was saving the earth from aliens and bigfoot, Lilo's life work was finding aliens a purpose in life other than destroying things.

He knew how it felt to be told that everything you've ever worked for is fake or pointless, and it didn't feel too good. He'd have to be kind and subtle about it until Zim inevitably turned on her.

And he _would _turn on her. Dib was sure of it.

**That's it for this chapter! Again, I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. From now on, I'll only work on one in-progress story at a time! Please review so I know that people who read this actually enjoy it. Bye now!**


End file.
